


Make a Case

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Christmas Carol"





	Make a Case

“You wouldn’t know the first thing about loyalty. I’m going to make sure you don’t make the mistake of disappointing my friend over here so…”  
  
As Claudia continued with her explanation, Matt sat back and watched her rip Maxie for her abandonment of him – her absence a result of assisting Spinelli in yet another adventure.  
  
Claudia rarely ventured away from her home, surrounded by security, and Matt made a consistent point of checking in with her.  
  
The decision had been one of the best he made, overjoyed to have one friend who truly had his back above others around her.


End file.
